


Tale As Old As Time, or When Marik and Bakura Visited Disneyland

by witchcraft97



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcraft97/pseuds/witchcraft97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotional grinch and hyperactive man-child in the happiest place on Earth...what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The park in this fic is based on Disneyland Paris as it is the one with which I am most familiar, although I have taken a little artistic license here and there. Abridged personalities with a heavy dose of fluff later on, because I just can't help it with these two.

Bakura wasn’t entirely sure how he’d let himself be talked into this. He suspected it was something to do with the fact Marik had asked him in the middle of sex when he’d been too busy moaning ‘ _yes Marik, Gods yes’_ to notice what he was actually agreeing to. And damn him if Marik hadn’t then looked so excited and fucking _adorable_ when he was planning the trip that Bakura had just…forgotten to argue.

So it was that Bakura now found himself walking down Main Street USA with Marik hanging desperately onto his arm. The blonde thief was beaming from ear to ear, eyes wide as saucers as if he was trying to see everything at once. It was still quite early but there was already a light press of people around them; happy children, harassed looking parents, teenagers wearing Mickey Mouse ears and cast members in red jackets, all walking in the same direction.

“I can’t believe we’re here!” Marik breathed beside him, swivelling his head to peer in shop windows as they passed, “This is amazing. Bakura isn’t Disneyland amazing?”

“No.” Bakura grumbled and scowled. The whole concept of Disneyland was all too fluffy, happy and wholesome for Bakura’s taste, and of all the days out Marik could have picked, he was deeply regretting letting Marik choose this. The bright Americana and ambient background music were already giving him a headache and Marik’s fingers twisted tight into his sleeve meant he tugged Bakura sideways every time he turned to look at something (which was approximately every three seconds).

“Bakura, Bakura, oh Bakura _look!_ ” Marik suddenly surged forwards, pulling Bakura off balance.

“Bloody hell Marik.” Bakura huffed as he narrowly avoided falling over a small child whose parents promptly glared at him. He curled his lip in response, bad mood deepening.

Marik barely spared him a slightly irritated sideways glance before continuing, “Look at the castle!”

He pointed ahead of them and Bakura finally focussed on the huge, elegant structure. They had emerged from Main Street into a round hub area, dominated by the famous centrepiece on its far side. The pink and blue castle stood majestic and tall, gilded turrets crowning stained glass windows with a genuine drawbridge over a rushing moat. Square topiary trees stood around the castle’s base. If Bakura hadn’t been in such an awful mood, even he might have admitted it looked impressive.

Marik was transfixed.

“Wooow.” He dragged out the word, violet eyes alight. Bakura had to quickly steer them around a lamppost as Marik had apparently stopped paying attention to where they were walking.

People all around them were fanning out; stopping to take photos or meandering away down the arms of the hub to different areas of the park.

All of a sudden Marik snapped out of his reverie, releasing Bakura’s arm and squawking “Castle selfie!”

“Castle…what?” Bakura barely had time to ask before Marik was manhandling him around so their backs were to the castle.

“Smile.” Marik prompted, suddenly pressed up against Bakura’s side. He’d produced a camera from somewhere and he held it out in front of them. He was so close that Bakura could feel Marik’s hair tickling his cheek. It was soft and distracting and he blinked.

Marik snapped the picture and pulled away, immediately checking the image on the camera’s digital screen. He frowned.

“You blinked.”

“Too bad.” Bakura was already moving away, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “Can we just go on a ride now?”

His tone dripped with let’s-just-get-this-over-with and Marik’s frown deepened, “Ok but we need to get a better picture later.”

“Whatever.” Bakura did roll his eyes this time as Marik skipped to catch up with him and slid his arm through Bakura’s again.

~

Marik made a beeline straight for Peter Pan’s Flight, dragging Bakura with him and just about mowing down anybody in their path.

“Marik slow down,” Bakura grumbled.

“What, I thought you just wanted to get on a ride already?” Marik said curtly, but he slowed his pace anyway.

“I’m all for a good dismembering but not when it’s me. You’re pulling my arm off.”

Marik stuck his tongue out then looked away quickly.

“I saw that.”

Marik smiled.

They walked under the sign proclaiming there to be a 30 minute wait for the ride and joined the queue just behind a couple with two children.

“Seems ridiculous to wait half an hour for a ride that only lasts 2 minutes.” Bakura said drily. He’d extracted himself from Marik’s grip when they’d stopped walking and now had his arms crossed over his chest in habitual grumpiness.

“It’s a popular ride, and the line will only get longer if we leave it till later.” Marik shrugged, unphased.

“Why are we here at all? It’s a bloody kiddie ride.” Bakura gestured at the line in front of them as everyone shuffled forwards a few steps. He pointedly ignored the look from the couple in front at his language.

“Because it’s Disneyland,” Marik replied earnestly, “you go on rides and it’s magical. Besides, Peter Pan is one of my favourite Disney films.”

Bakura made a noise that sounded a lot like _urgh_ and took another step forward.

~

35 minutes later they disembarked from the boat suspended from the ceiling, Marik practically falling out after getting caught on the safety bar.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of that ride.” Marik grinned, “The model of London is my favourite, you can just imagine you’re sailing right over the actual city…”

He spun in a giddy circle, holding his arms out.

“How old are those animatronics? Some of them looked older than me, and I’ve been alive for 3000 years.” Bakura scoffed, tossing his mane of white hair.

They emerged from the ride into the sunlight and cheerful music and colours of Fantasy Land.

Marik smirked, “You’re just jealous because you’re aging now you’re mortal and Peter never will. Grandpa.” He tagged on.

“What did you just call me?” Bakura spluttered.

Marik laughed and darted away into the crowd.

“Get back here! Ishtar, get back here!” Bakura’s face darkened with rage, “If I lose you I swear to god…”

“Come and catch me then!” Marik’s singsong voice drifted back to him and, growling in frustration now, Bakura jogged after him.

~

Marik led them on a mad dash around Fantasy Land, always staying just ahead of Bakura’s reach and laughing at his increasingly irate shouts. Eventually, after two circuits around Dumbo the Flying Elephant and a fake-out near Snow White’s Scary Adventures, Marik skipped straight under the ivy covered pergola that marked the entrance of Alice’s Curious Labyrinth. With one last glance behind him to check Bakura was following, he disappeared into the maze.

Bakura himself was still fuming. Marik was such a child; he should have just let him go and waited on a bench somewhere until Marik realised he wasn’t going to play the game. But Bakura had never been one to calmly just let something go, so his irritation carried him around chasing Marik, until the stupid boy dashed straight into a fucking maze. _Really?_ Bakura thought viciously, gritting his teeth.

With little regard to the cries of the group of girls he shoved past, Bakura followed Marik into the attraction.

He was immediately surrounded by high hedges with cartoon signs labelled ‘This way’ and ‘That way’ pointing down paths in completely opposite directions. He could hear the chatter of people in other parts of the maze, and there was the omnipresent ambient background music, but there was no sign of which way Marik had gone.

“Marik,” Bakura said, “where the bloody hell are you?”

A familiar laugh sounded from the path to his left and Bakura followed it, increasing his pace because Marik sounded like he was close. He followed the winding hedges that were taller than he was, pausing every time he reached a fork until a scuffle or giggle let him know which way to go. Bakura passed birds and sea creatures frozen in a never-ending caucus race, a huge Cheshire cat head made of flowers, and arches of playing cards, but still Marik remained one step ahead of him. Frustrated and panting, Bakura found himself facing another break in the path.

“Marik?”

But there was no answering laugh this time. Unsure now, Bakura came to a complete stop. Had he actually lost him?

“Marik?!” he said again and wondered when the irritation in his voice had turned into urgency.

All of a sudden there was a piercing whistle above him. Bakura snapped his head up and saw Marik, hair gleaming gold and grinning all over his face, waving like an idiot from the ramparts of the tall castle in the centre of the maze. His exasperation instantly returned.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bakura shouted.

“Bakura you have to come up here, you can see the whole of Fantasy Land!” Marik leaned dangerously far over the balustrade to call to him, indicating the view with a wide sweep of his arm. The movement made him wobble and Bakura started.

“If you fall I’m going to kill you. _Stay_ there, I mean it.” Bakura pointed at him and scowled, waiting until Marik had withdrawn back behind the safety of the stone wall before taking the right path that would lead him to the castle too.

~

To his credit, Marik did stay exactly where Bakura told him to (this time). He was waiting with a smile on his face when Bakura finally jogged up the steps to join him on the castle balcony. It was crowded with people and Bakura had to weave through several families before he was at Marik’s side by the balcony edge.

“Hey.” Marik said and reached out to pinch Bakura’s shirt between his thumb and forefinger, pulling him close.

Bakura folded his arms, dislodging Marik’s grip before he was able to pull him close enough to kiss him. Marik looked momentarily disappointed.

“I suppose you think that was all very funny.” Bakura grumped, “And I’m going to forget for the moment that you whistled at me like a dog.”

“That’s because it was funny,” Marik sniggered, “and it’s not my fault that you look like such a cute fluffy puppy.”

Bakura _tch_ ed and rolled his eyes.

“Look at the view though,” Marik said, turning back to look out over the edge, “isn’t it great?”

Bakura spared it a cursory glance before deliberately putting his back to it out of spite.

“Yes, fantastic. Now what ride do you want to go on next?”

An expression crossed Marik’s face that Bakura wasn’t quick enough to catch, but then Marik was threading his arm through Bakura’s again and they headed for the stairs back down to the base of the castle and the exit of the maze.

“The Carousel?” Marik suggested, then he gave a little skip, “I want to ride Cinderella’s horse.”

Bakura sighed, “Of course you do.”

~

Marik was extremely put out that a young girl no older than 5 got to Cinderella’s horse before him.

“It’s not fair,” he whined, mounting a large war horse with a turquoise saddle, “I bet she doesn’t even know it’s Cinderella’s horse. She doesn’t _appreciate_ it.”

Bakura ignored him, swinging his own leg over the horse next to Marik’s like he’d been riding all his life. Which, in Egypt, he had. He was buckling the mandatory safety belt around his waist when Marik snorted beside him.

“What?” he snapped without looking up.

“You have a girly horse, it has flowers in its hair.”

Belatedly Bakura noticed that the horse did indeed have yellow flowers in its hair, as well as a rather fetching powder pink saddle. Marik was sniggering.

Giving him an utterly withering look, Bakura drawled, “Three words Marik. Lavender belly shirt.”

Marik stopped laughing instantly and scowled.

“Hey! That looked good on me!”

“Keep telling yourself that princess.” Bakura smirked, feeling altogether too pleased with himself when Marik turned away in irritation. They didn’t say another word for the rest of the ride.

~

“No. Absolutely not.”

“But Bakura –”

“I said _no_ Marik.”

“Oh come on!”

“I am not going on It’s A Small fucking World.”

“Bakura, language! Think of the children.”

“I couldn’t care less about the sodding children.”

“Well _I’m_ going on it.”

“If you take one more step towards that ride I will kill you while you sleep.”

“I’ll meet you by the exit.”

“Marik, I swear to god… _Marik!”_

~

“No.” Bakura said in flat denial, arms folded, shaking his head.

Marik stopped walking towards the ride and breathed out hard through his nose.

“What’s wrong _now_?”

“I don’t like rides that spin.”

Marik looked at him incredulously, “But you went on the carousel. And besides, they’re tea cups.”

“The carousel is pathetic, it barely moved, and what the bloody hell does the fact they are tea cups have to do with anything?”

Bakura still refused to move any closer to the Mad Hatter’s Tea Cups and Marik had to step to one side so other people could pass them into the line.

“You’re British,” Marik said, gesturing in irritation, “tea is your thing.”

Bakura shot him a look of disgust then examined his nails, demonstrating exactly what he thought of that.

“Just go on the ride if you want. I’ll wait here.”

“I don’t want –” Marik started, his tone clipped, then he sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Fine. No tea cups. Let’s go to Frontier Land or something.”

Bakura looked up at the bite in Marik’s voice and caught the expression on his face as he brushed past him. He looked angry and upset, lips pressed into a thin line. His shoulder bumped Bakura’s and Bakura flinched, but Marik kept going, not even glancing back to see if Bakura was following. This was all so unlike Marik that it took Bakura a moment to gather himself. He rubbed his shoulder, scowling, before quickly spurring himself into motion after Marik’s retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

They headed to Frontier Land via the main hub area. After hurrying to catch up with him, Bakura walked by Marik’s side again, but Marik made no move to take Bakura’s arm or even to engage him at all. They made their way in silence as the laughter and excited voices of the other park guests echoed around them. Marik sniffed and flicked his hair. Bakura stuffed his hands in his pockets.

It was uncomfortable and it was making Bakura, if possible, even more irritated. This had all been Marik’s idea, this day out, and now neither one of them seemed to be enjoying it one bit. What even was the point if they were just going to wander around not talking to one another?

Marik put on another small burst of speed to avoid walking into a group coming the other way, but in doing so he stepped in front of Bakura, forcing him to come up short.

“Marik what the hell?” Bakura growled.

Marik didn’t reply. He didn’t even acknowledge he’d heard Bakura speak.

“Hey!” Bakura reached out to grasp Marik’s shoulder, “God Marik, what is wrong with you –”

He didn’t get a chance to finish though. Marik turned on his heel, knocking Bakura’s hand away and rounding on him with a fierce expression.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s _wrong_ with _me_?! It’s you! You’ve been grumpy all day. And I know you’re grumpy usually but you’ve literally done nothing today but try and spoil everything!”

Bakura started backwards in shock. Was Marik actually angry?

Eyes flashing dangerously, he continued, “All I wanted to do was spend some time with you and I wanted to do it here because Disneyland is fucking magical. It was supposed to be fun! That’s what all the ads say right? That at Disneyland you make memories that last forever? I wanted that, with you, and I thought we could go one day without fucking arguing but it’s really clear you don’t want to be here so I give up. I give up ok! Let’s just leave.”

Bakura couldn’t move in the face of the incendiary outburst. The crowds parted around them like the red sea as they stood in the middle of Frontier Land, staring at each other. A soft gust of wind blew Marik’s golden fringe into his face and he brushed it back impatiently, violet eyes burning with anger and the effort of holding back tears. He seemed to be challenging Bakura to say something.

But Bakura didn’t know how to reply. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there, and hearing Marik say he’d planned this just so they could spend time together made something in Bakura’s chest feel odd. It was only that grumpy tended to be his default emotion, especially in the face of something so relentlessly cheery as Disneyland, and Marik was usually so good at absorbing his moods and carrying on regardless. He hadn’t thought…he hadn’t anticipated…that Marik might actually get upset. Bakura opened his mouth and closed it again, pinned by Marik’s expectant stare.

“Well then,” Marik said at Bakura’s continued silence, finally dropping his gaze, and _damn_ if there wasn’t a thickness in Marik’s voice that just about punched Bakura in the gut.

Marik turned away in the direction of the nearest exit, but before he could move out of reach Bakura’s hand shot out and closed on Marik’s wrist. Marik looked up.

“I…I don’t want to leave.”

There was a beat of silence.

“What do you want then?” Marik’s voice was still hard, but his eyes had softened infinitesimally.

“I want what you said.” Bakura muttered, and it was his turn to lower his eyes now. He looked at the ground, as humbled as Marik had ever seen him. “I want to spend time with you. I want…memories.”

Marik was pretty sure that was also the closest thing to an apology Bakura had ever made in his life. He was suddenly aware of Bakura still holding his wrist and he took a step closer so their arms weren’t stretched between them. Bakura glanced quickly up and then back down again, a flash of chocolate brown irises through a white fringe, trying to gauge whether their day was beyond repair.

Very gently Marik arched his wrist, loosening Bakura’s grip just enough that he could withdraw his wrist and replace it with his hand.

“Come on,” Marik said, giving Bakura’s palm a light squeeze, “I think I know a ride you’ll really like.”

~

“The…Haunted Mansion?” Bakura looked up at the gothic style structure.

He was still holding Marik’s hand rather tightly, but for the first time that day Marik thought he heard a glimmer of excitement in Bakura’s voice.

“Mhmm,” Marik nodded, and was thrilled when Bakura’s eyes lit up.

Bakura raked his eyes over the haunted house, with its cobwebs and cracked tiles and the fact is was situated literally right in the middle of a fake graveyard. The tombstones proudly boasted epitaphs like ‘RIP MR. SEWELL: The victim of a dirty duel’ and ‘MASTER GRACEY LAID TO REST: No mourning please at his request’.

“Shall we?” Marik indicated the path through the graveyard to reach the queue and felt himself go a little dizzy as Bakura nodded, and grinned.

The line was almost non-existent. They walked through all of the snakes and turnstiles until they were basically in front of the mansion’s huge, wooden doors with only a handful of people between them and the front. There was an eager, expectant look in Bakura’s eyes.

Marik shifted his weight from one foot to the other, angling his body towards his companion. He was glad they’d finally found something that made Bakura look excited. There was still a pleasant, bubbling warmth in his chest from Bakura admitting that he wanted to be doing this together and to make it worth remembering. Now that Bakura was finally letting his guard down, Marik had a few ideas how he was going to make that happen. He smirked to himself.

“What?” Bakura said, catching the look on his face.

“Nothing.” Marik replied innocently, shaking his head.

Bakura narrowed his eyes but didn’t get a chance to question further as at that moment the double doors opened with creak too loud to be natural. A male cast member stood just inside, made up in pallor and wearing a dusty top hat and tails.

“Welcome foolish mortals.” The cast member greeted, ushering them into the mansion’s foyer with a deep bow. He fixed each group of guests with a creepy stare as they walked in, causing a child to whine and hide behind his mother’s legs and a group of teens to squeal and clutch at each other.

As Marik and Bakura passed, the cast member turned his stare on them too. In response Bakura drew himself up to his full height, lip slightly curled, and snapped his gaze sideways. The pure venom in his eyes made the man falter and flinch back and Marik couldn’t help but grin. He’d never met anyone who could quell someone with a look quite as effectively as Bakura.

“Don’t terrorise the staff,” Marik murmured, amusement in his voice.

Bakura relaxed instantly, his aura of menace subsiding until he just looked smug, “ _Foolish mortals_ shouldn’t play at fear when they don’t even know what true fear is.”

Marik glanced over their shoulders and saw the cast member white as a sheet, looking like he’d forgotten how to breathe. He laughed softly.

They waited quietly in a corner of the foyer as the rest of the room filled. It was gloomy and just as dusty and cobwebby as the outside of the ride, and the moment the great double doors shut all outside light was extinguished, leaving them with only the dimly flickering chandelier overhead. Guests whispered furtively to one another, shifting and giggling nervously.

They didn’t have to wait long before a panel in one of the walls slid back, revealing the way into a shadowy, octagonal chamber. Another cast member was waiting to gesture them inside.

Marik exchanged a quick look with Bakura, who smirked, and Marik was pleased to see his eyes glitter conspiratorially. He was having fun.

They entered in silence with the continued low muttering of the other guests around them. Their silence wasn’t uncomfortable this time though, it was companionable, they didn’t need to say anything, and it fit with the spooky ambience of the ride.

Everyone took their places in the octagonal room as the panel slid back into place, sealing them all inside. An expectant hush fell. People all around craned their necks, wondering what was happening. Then the lights flickered and the floor gave a little jump. A few people gasped as an eerie voice started speaking from nowhere…

**_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion! I am your host, your ghost host. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now…_ **

Marik looked up as the walls started to move. He knew it was only an optical illusion, but it really felt as if the room was moving down. There was a light nudge to his wrist and Marik glanced sideways.

Bakura leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “Looks like we don’t stand a _ghost_ of a chance.”

Marik choked a surprised laugh, attracting several dirty looks before he quieted himself with a hand over his mouth. Bakura’s eyes twinkled.

**_Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state._ **

“Yes, very corruptible, these mortals.” Bakura muttered in a knowledgeable voice, nodding sagely.

“Shut up,” Marik giggled.

“I can’t help it; I was corrupting mortals centuries before Walt Disney was born.”

“Shh!”

Bakura was grinning and Marik was laughing and people were staring but Marik didn’t care because he was thrilled that Bakura was finally having _fun_.

**_Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!_ **

**_Of course, there's always my way…_ **

And then they were plunged into blackness while an ear splitting scream filled the air. Thunder boomed and a maniacal laugh cut across the blood curdling cry. Several of the people in the room also screamed.

Marik’s giggle suddenly cut off, and Bakura felt Marik seize his wrist and dig his fingers in hard. Alarmed, Bakura turned his body towards where he knew Marik was standing.

“Marik?” he said, before realising his voice wasn’t audible over the sound effects.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. The laughter died away and the dim lights were raised, bringing the octagonal room back into focus. Marik was breathing hard, staring straight ahead and his shoulders were trembling. He still had Bakura’s wrist in a death grip.

Bakura stepped sideways, putting himself in Marik’s eye line, “What? What’s wrong?”

Because something was very clearly wrong. Marik blinked, as if he was surprised to find Bakura in front of him, and Bakura noticed his pupils were blown wide with fear.

“I…” Marik started, still looking terrified, and on impulse Bakura brought his other hand across to cover Marik’s fingers.

At the touch Marik finally seemed to release the breath he’d been holding, his iron grip slackened and his shoulders fell still.

“I wasn’t expecting it to go pitch black like that,” he hesitated, “sometimes I still have trouble with the dark. Growing up in a tomb…you know…”

He trailed off, embarrassed. Earlier in the day Bakura might have laughed at him, but instead he rubbed his thumb in small circles on the back of Marik’s hand and murmured, “It’s ok, you’re safe with me.”

Marik looked up and was surprised at the fierce, almost protective look in Bakura’s eyes.

“Sir? Are you ok? Is your friend ok?” The cast member responsible for the room was walking over to them, and they finally noticed that most of the other people had already exited through a set of elevator doors that had opened in one wall.

“He’s fine.” Bakura snapped, quickly taking Marik properly by the hand. He propelled them both past the cast member and out of the doors, which slid shut behind them. Marik let him lead them down a dim corridor until they caught up with the rest of their group who were waiting to get on the second part of the ride.

As they shuffled forwards Bakura eyed the line of buggies that people were stepping in to, “Will you be ok for the next bit?”

“Yeah,” Marik said with a shaky smile, “as long as there are no sudden loop-the-loops, I’m good.”

Bakura frowned sceptically at his humour, regarding him and giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I mean it you know. You are safe with me.”

Warmed by the concern, Marik smiled properly this time and nodded. Satisfied he’d got his message across and unused to being so tender, Bakura cleared his throat and looked away.

By the time a cast member ushered them into an egg-shaped Doom Buggy Marik had calmed down almost entirely. Still, when they sat in the dark cradle-like vehicle, he sat near to Bakura’s side, not wanting to lose the closeness between them. He didn’t complain either when Bakura slid an arm around him as another cast member pushed down their safety bar.

As the Doom Buggy moved into the ride proper they were enveloped by shadows almost immediately and ghostly moans and knockings began to sound around them. An artificial breeze blew across their skin, raising goosebumps on Marik’s arms. He leaned into Bakura’s embrace.

“Alright?” Bakura spoke softly in his ear.

Marik nodded, but looked up and sought Bakura’s eyes all the same. They were reassuringly steady and somehow Marik knew that there was nothing at all that could possibly come out of the dark that would scare his companion. Bakura had spent 3000 years chained to the most horrifying nightmare of them all, and if Marik was frightened then he knew that Bakura would stand between him and whatever was scaring him. Hadn’t he just told him that? Hadn’t he already done that for Marik once before?

The Doom Buggy rocked from side to side as they passed skeletons and hallways that seemed to stretch on forever. A raven cawed loudly. Bakura, all white hair and pale skin, looked spectral himself in the darkness, the ambience making him strikingly and hauntingly beautiful. Marik’s heart was beating faster again, but it wasn’t to do with fear this time.

Noting Bakura’s brown eyes were still on his face, “You’re missing the ride.” he whispered.

Bakura’s mouth turned up at the corners, “You’re prettier than the ride.”

A comment like that might normally have made Marik snort with derision, but the humour and affection in his partner’s voice were too welcome and Bakura was now trailing his fingers up and down Marik’s back, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

The motion of their car was soothing, and with Bakura so close the dark was more intimate than frightening. Marik was profoundly glad Bakura had decided to stay after their little spat. He smiled suddenly, fingers curling in the front of Bakura’s shirt.

“Kiss me,” he purred.

He arched up as Bakura leaned down, pressing open mouths together. His fear felt a million miles away as he gave himself over to the burning, familiar sensation of kissing his partner. With a little thrill he felt Bakura slide his other arm around his waist and pull him as close as the safety bar would allow. Marik longed to climb into Bakura’s lap and straddle him, but had to make do with twisting into Bakura’s touch.

Bakura held him tight as they wound their tongues together in a deep, messy kiss. It was urgent and delicious and Marik couldn’t stop himself giving a needy little whine, which Bakura obviously heard over the ambient music because Marik felt his lips curve in a smirk.

Bakura pulled back, but only so far as to breathe words against Marik’s mouth, “ _Tsk tsk_ not here, can’t do anything here, wouldn’t want the cameras and children to see now hmm?”

He said this while slipping a hand under Marik’s shirt and caressing his lower back, making Marik growl at his teasing. Bakura’s dark eyes were hooded, and he just looked so in his element and he made Marik feel so _safe_ that Marik briefly contemplated dragging him to the nearest bathroom when they got off the ride so Marik could have him _right now_ …

But then common sense started to set back in and he caught the light that meant the end of the ride out of the corner of his eye. Reluctantly he relinquished his grip on Bakura’s shirt. Bakura also extracted his hand from Marik’s top, drawing back and letting a socially acceptable distance settle between them again. They exchanged one more meaningful glance in the dark and they both smiled, Marik’s fear completely banished and the unspoken promise of _later_ hanging between them.

~

The sun was almost blinding when the eventually got back outside, their eyes still adjusted to the dark inside the ride. The kiss and the intimacy still vibrated between them and when they started to walk back through the crowds they automatically fell into step with one another.

“That was fun.” Bakura said, a half smile still on his face.

“Mmm I’m glad we finally found something you like.” Marik elbowed him, but his tone was light and he reached out to lace his fingers with Bakura’s again, “What do you want to do now?”

“You want me to decide?” Bakura raised his eyebrows and gave Marik a sideways look. Marik just nodded.

They stopped at an information station and picked up a park guide, Marik watching quietly while Bakura perused it.

“We haven’t been to Tomorrow Land,” Bakura started slowly, then tilted the map towards Marik and pointed, “what about Star Tours?”

“Perfect.” Marik smiled widely, pecking him softly on the cheek, and goddammit Bakura just couldn’t repress his blush.

~

Their route to Tomorrow Land took them through the round hub area in front of the castle again, the low angle of the sun picking out the gilding and making it look even more striking than it had earlier in the day. Bakura stopped suddenly, tugging Marik to a halt.

“Wha –” Marik started, but Bakura had already pulled him around so his back was to the castle.

“Takethecastlepictureagain.” Bakura muttered very quickly. He was looking somewhere over Marik’s shoulder.

Marik blinked for a moment, then slowly smiled, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes, “You heard me.”

“What now? Didn’t quite catch it.”

Bakura huffed, but finally met Marik’s eyes and tried desperately to ignore the colour he knew was filling his cheeks again, “Take the castle picture, the picture of us, again.”

Marik grinned so widely Bakura thought his whole face might split, then he swooped in and kissed Bakura soundly on the lips, “Of course.”

A few weeks later and to Bakura’s great embarrassment, this particular picture of them in front of the castle would end up framed in their living room. It had been a one in a million shot: Marik with his lips pressed to Bakura’s jaw, and Bakura, looking flushed and content, glancing fondly at the thief beside him.

~

They stopped in the gift shop on the way out of Star Tours.

“Ooh Bakura can I get candy floss? I really want candy floss.”

Marik eyed the buckets of multi-coloured sugar near the cash register.

“No.” Bakura replied instantly, “You’re hyperactive enough as it is. And how can you want to eat after that ride? I feel like I’m still moving with the simulator.”

Marik pouted dramatically and pushed himself tight against Bakura’s arm. “Pleeease? I like it because it’s fluffy and it reminds me of your hair.”

“No,” Bakura repeated, but he smiled, “and flattery will get you nowhere.”

Marik eyes narrowed with a mischievous glint, “Flattery will get me everywhere.”

And he leaned in close to Bakura’s ear, murmuring softly. Colour suddenly flooded Bakura’s cheeks. (This was just becoming a dangerous habit now.)

Five minutes later they exited the shop, a bucket of candy floss clutched in Marik’s hands and echoes of _save some for later_ and _eat_ _it off your body_ _while you pant for more_ ringing in Bakura’s ears.

~

They went back on It’s A Small World again, both of them this time. And even though Bakura made faces and complained the whole way around, Marik was tucked against his side and laughing into his neck and as they exited Bakura couldn’t help pulling him in for a kiss under the smiling sun and moon because everything was so disgustingly good.

~

They also finally made it onto the Tea Cups, with only one token protest from Bakura. The multi-coloured cups spun them around, both laughing like madmen, and at the end of the ride they were both so dizzy and light-headed that they had to clutch at each other for support. The unspoken desire from both parties to just keep _touching_ each other of course had absolutely nothing to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s only one more big ride we haven’t been on,” Marik said, “Pirates of the Caribbean.”

The sun was finally setting and they were standing next to a spotlight, each holding one side of their paper map. It wasn’t dark yet, but it was close enough that Bakura had to squint at the map to work out the quickest route. The park around them was beginning to empty as late afternoon turned to evening.

They circled back through Fantasy Land and past Peter Pan’s Flight, which still had a 60 minute wait (“I told you it’d be longer if we went later!”, “Shut up Marik.”), then down a path to Adventure Land. Jolly pirate music floated through the air as they approached the tall sail with the swirly script marking the entrance to the ride.

A handsome male cast member in a brocade great coat with a frankly enormous feather in his tricorn hat _winked_ at Marik as they walked past into the queue. Marik smirked and swayed his hips slightly, not having to look around to know the cast member was watching him walk away.

Bakura cleared his throat loudly, “That feather is compensating for something.”

“Jealous?” Marik said.

“No,” Bakura growled, but his eyes flashed.

Marik laughed, sticking his hand in Bakura’s back pocket and sneaking a quick squeeze of his ass, “If you must know I was actually imagining those clothes on you. You’d make a really hot pirate.”

“You’re damn right I would.” Bakura’s lazy smirk was all Marik needed to know he was forgiven and he celebrated by kneading his fingers again. Bakura chuckled.

“What about you?” Marik pressed as they entered the indoor part of the line. It felt like a dungeon and a smuggler’s den all at once, “I saw you eyeing those chaps and cowboy hats in Frontier Land earlier, does someone have secret cowboy fantasies?”

Bakura treated him to a sly, sideways smile.

“Only if you count the ones where you’re wearing nothing but them and riding me all night long.”

Marik spluttered and Bakura’s laughter echoed in the empty tunnels.

~

Once they finally reached the dock they got straight into a boat, Marik gleefully hugging Bakura’s arm because they were in the front. Another couple and a family got in the rows behind them.

Like the Haunted Mansion, it was a very atmospheric ride; it was dim and shadowy but not in a frightening way, the music was upbeat and bawdy and the whole place smelled like musty water. It felt like night in the Caribbean straights where thieves and rogues ruled and chaos was the norm. Marik and Bakura exchanged a look as their boat surged forward into the water. This ride was meant for them.

The boat floated past a restaurant where park guests were dining as the ride flowed along next to them. A child at a table near the water’s edge waved and Marik waved enthusiastically back. Bakura rolled his eyes, but he bared his teeth over Marik’s shoulder, which made the child giggle. Marik gave him a glowing look.

The animatronics were old although at the present moment Bakura couldn’t remember why that bothered him so much before. The costumes and the sets were still incredible, and the loud cannon booms and puffs of smoke only added to the atmosphere. Marik clutched him when they tipped over the first drop, gasping and then laughing as they whooshed down and hit the water at the bottom with a splash. Bakura’s stomach swooped, holding Marik right back.

They craned their necks, trying to take in everything in the ride. Bakura pointed out the barrels of ‘rhum’ spelled with an h (he asked why the rum was gone, Marik hit him). Marik started counting the animatronic chickens (Bakura laughed, Marik hit him again). By the time they were interrupted by the second drop they were wound in each other’s arms, bickering happily.

As the cast member directed them which side to get out of the boat, Bakura immediately took Marik’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Again?” he asked and Marik’s eyes lit up immediately.

“God yes.”

~

They ignored the pirate-themed gift shop, choosing instead to go straight back outside and trot around the corner back to the entrance. It had gotten dark while they were in the ride and blazing torches were lit all along the paths. If anything this just added to the atmosphere and Bakura couldn’t help but notice the flames’ flickering reflections in Marik’s eyes as he led him by the hand.

The same cast member as before was still stood by the ride’s entrance, hat tipped enticingly and enormous feather waving in the breeze. His stupidly handsome face perked up as he spotted Marik approaching, the night’s shadows hiding Marik and Bakura’s joined hands from his stupidly handsome gaze. He batted his eyelids flirtatiously.

Bakura felt a sudden surge of deep irritation; _no-one_ was allowed to look at Marik like that but him.

He waited until they were a few steps closer, until they were definitely close enough for the cast member to see them clearly in the dark. The man had put on an attractive smile now and was opening his mouth to say something, as if Bakura would allow him the audacity of talking to _his_ partner…

Bakura tugged Marik’s hand hard, spinning him around. Marik barely had time to blink in surprise before Bakura had let go, stepped close and, taking Marik’s face in both hands, crashed their lips together. He kissed him hard and deep and Marik melted against him, stunned and delighted by the rare public display of affection. Bakura pulled back, but Marik followed his lips and claimed them again, unwilling to let the kiss end. They stayed lost in each other a moment more before finally breaking apart properly, grinning and flushed.

Marik only had eyes for Bakura as they marched into the ride again past the sour looking cast member. Bakura felt deliciously smug.

~

It was getting close to closing time and the ride was almost empty now. So much so that when they walked through the line they didn’t even have to wait at the front of the queue; they got straight in a boat and it moved off immediately.

“A private pirate ship just for us.” Marik said gleefully, glancing over his shoulder at the empty boat behind them.

Bakura smirked, draping an arm around Marik along the back of the seat, “Watch out, I’ve heard the captain is a rogue, he likes to sleep with the cabin boys.”

“Does he now?” Marik raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his arousal at the way Bakura rolled the word _rogue_.

“Mmm,” Bakura hummed, stretching his legs out in the boat in front of him in such a way that made his back and neck arch elegantly. He knew what he was doing; Marik eyed him and swallowed.

They waited until they’d drifted around the corner from the restaurant and out of sight of the diners before they gave in to the impulse of leaping on one another. They were alone, the ride was dark and atmospheric and they were both feeling a bit dizzy at the closeness. There was no way they could keep their hands off each other.

Bakura moved first, pinning Marik back with one hand as he swung himself over to straddle his lap, grinning wolfishly. The little boat rocked with the movement.

“You’ll get us thrown off the ride.” Marik laughed, but his hands settled naturally at Bakura’s waist and his protests were quickly cut off when Bakura caught him in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. It lasted only seconds but they both came away panting from the intensity.

“Let them try,” Bakura growled, “I’m the captain of this ship.”

He grabbed Marik’s bottom lip between his teeth playfully and Marik gasped. This was the Bakura that Marik was besotted with: the challenging, abrasive, passionate man. The loyal, steady partner. The fierce, attentive lover. Marik pushed upwards to turn the bite into a kiss, letting Bakura nibble his lip as he slid his fingers into his hair.

They noticed the change in gravity as their boat was pulled up the lift hill, Marik being pushed back hard into the seat by the weight of Bakura’s body. Their chests were pushed together and they could suddenly both feel how swiftly the other’s heart was beating.

Bakura pulled back, momentarily stilled by this. How was it possible that someone as vibrant and alive as Marik could choose to be with someone like him? He almost missed what Marik said next over the sound of the rushing water around them.

“I love you.” Marik murmured.

A hot, desperate feeling surged in Bakura’s chest that made him want to crush Marik to him even tighter than they already were. In his whole life Marik was the only one who had ever made him feel this way. He suspected Marik was the only one that ever could. He was beautiful and impulsive, everything about him bright and warm, and Bakura was more infatuated than he ever believed possible.

He couldn’t stop the exhale that was half a moan, “Marik…”

Just then they reached the top of the lift and the boat flattened out. Gravity released them and Bakura’s weight shifted back again. It was enough to defuse the moment. The kiss Bakura gave Marik was much softer, and as he did so he slid off Marik’s lap onto the plastic seat beside him. Marik made a disappointed noise and Bakura chuckled, nudging Marik’s face with his lips and nose until Marik relented and opened his eyes.

“I love you too.” Bakura said.

The look of happiness on Marik’s face quite took Bakura’s breath away.

They were interrupted once again by the first drop looming ahead of them. Marik gave it a cursory glance, still more interested in Bakura’s gentle caressing of his face, then a mischievous look entered his eyes.

“What?” Bakura asked with some trepidation.

“Just want to have some fun…” Marik said and stood up, knocking Bakura’s hands away and making the boat wobble again.

“Marik! Sit down, you’ll definitely get us thrown off the ride!” But Bakura rather ruined his indignation by matching Marik’s impish grin.

Marik himself put a foot on the plastic seat, and then with one deft movement hopped over the back of the seat into the row behind. He promptly sat down again, sighing theatrically and spreading himself across the whole width of the boat.

“Comfortable?” Bakura asked, twisting around and arching an eyebrow.

“Very.” Marik smirked.

Bakura rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, and he turned back around ready to tip over the edge of the drop. All of a sudden arms wrapped around him from behind and Marik’s lips were against his neck just as they began the fall. Bakura gasped as they rushed downwards, Marik kissing his throat as the spray flew up around them.

“Enjoy that?” Marik’s breath was hot against his skin, the blonde thief now kissing up the side of Bakura’s neck until he could grab his earlobe between his teeth. Prop cannons boomed around them.

“Cabin boys shouldn’t be so forward with the captain of the ship.” Bakura growled, but his eyes were half lidded and he tipped his head back into Marik’s ministrations. Damn if his growl didn’t bleed into a purr as Marik rubbed the palms of his hands down over Bakura’s chest.

“I guess you’ll have to throw me in the brig and punish me later.”

“Or I could take you to my cabin and ravish you now.”

Marik grinned and nuzzled Bakura’s hair, wondering vaguely if the gift shop had pirate outfits they could take home for later.

~

How they actually managed to finish the ride without stripping each other’s clothes off neither Marik nor Bakura was sure. The cast members must have been watching the CCTV though as none of them seemed to be able to look at the pair as they climbed out of their boat (rather ruffled and still panting) and exited the ride hand in hand.

Marik insisted they exit through the gift shop this time and although he was disappointed to find they didn’t do full pirate outfits, they did get a pirate hat that looked magnificent on Bakura with his wild white hair. He tipped it at a jaunty angle, enjoying the positively hungry look in Marik’s eyes.

“Where now?” Bakura asked, leading them back out into the evening. It was a clear night and the park was generating surprisingly little light pollution; stars twinkled in the sky above them.

“It’s probably getting near closing time, we should start heading back round to the exit.” Marik looked down at their laced hands swinging gently between them, “Do you…do you want to stay for the closing show?”

Bakura thought for a moment, then nodded, “Yes, let’s stay, let’s see it.”

A gushing warmth filled Marik’s chest and he pressed closer to Bakura’s side as they walked, his other hand coming up to hook into the crook of Bakura’s elbow, “Really?”

“Really.” Bakura said with a lopsided smile. _Anything to make you happy. Anything to spend one more minute with you like this._

Marik’s beam was radiant and it took Bakura’s breath away.

~

They meandered through the emptying park, being gently herded by the cast members as rides started closing down. Through Fantasy Land and into Tomorrow Land they walked, saying little but with their heads inclined together, they were perfectly in step. The low lights gave them a rosy glow. Anyone who saw them couldn’t miss the way their eyes kept finding each other, or the smiles on their faces, or how closely they were walking. It was obvious, really.

They were desperately in love.

Eventually they reached the main hub area where everyone left in the park had been gathered, ready for the closing show. The castle stood tall with spotlights pointing at it from every direction; it was clear that this was the centrepiece of the performance.

All of the benches and prime viewing spots were already occupied, parents subtly glaring at each other as they shuffled their children to a better position. Marik and Bakura looked around.

“Over there?” Marik suggested, nodding towards a fence near the box trees by the castle moat that didn’t have many people near it.

“No, we’ll never see anything.” Bakura scoffed and pointedly ignored Marik’s giggle beside him.

“Where then?”

Bakura scanned the area thoughtfully.

“There.” He decided, darting towards his chosen spot, dragging Marik behind him by the hand.

Bakura’s choice, as it turned out, was the huge slab of sedimentary rock that held the ‘Tomorrow Land’ sign by the entrance to said area. There were only a few people there, probably because it was so far back from the castle and you couldn’t even see the impressive building’s bottom half.

“Really?” Marik wrinkled his nose, “I don’t know Bakura, at least in the other spot you could see some of the castle…”

The white-haired thief just rolled his eyes and dropped Marik’s hand. Then, displaying surprising agility, he scaled the side of the rock in two quick steps, pushing himself up to stand on top of it. Marik’s jaw dropped.

“Well?” Bakura grinned triumphantly, “Are you just going to stand there or would you like to join me?”

Marik was much less graceful in his ascent, accepting the hand that Bakura held out to pull him up and trying to ignore the smug look on Bakura’s face.

“You could have chosen somewhere a bit less dirty.” Marik grumbled, brushing himself off.

“Yeah,” Bakura chuckled, “but then we would have missed this view…”

He curled two fingers underneath Marik’s chin and gently tilted his head up, caressing his thumb over Marik’s jaw for good measure. Violet eyes widened as Marik finally saw what was in front of him.

The rock’s extra height was just enough. They could see clear across the heads of the crowd, over the fences, over the trees, a completely unobstructed view of the castle.

“Wow.” Marik breathed, eyes alight.

He glanced at Bakura, whose thumb was still delicately stroking Marik’s cheek and jawbone. Bakura’s brown eyes were soft and when he saw Marik was looking, he dragged his gaze up Marik’s face like molten chocolate, lingering on Marik’s lips before finally meeting his stare. They shared another one of those heady, significant looks that made Marik draw in a sharp breath through his nose. Bakura just smirked slightly.

“Quite a view.” Bakura murmured. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Marik the entire time.

They settled themselves side by side, leaning back against the big gilded ‘Tomorrow Land’ letters. Marik immediately wriggled down, so despite the extra couple of inches he had on Bakura he could nestle his head comfortably in the crook of Bakura’s shoulder. Bakura casually rested his cheek on Marik’s hair.

“Comfortable?” Bakura murmured.

Marik nodded, which turned into a nuzzle and he pressed a kiss against Bakura’s throat. He could feel Bakura’s pulse ticking warmly under pale skin. It was almost too much, too good. Marik had to close his eyes against the drowning, dizzying realisation – this was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

The quiet moment didn’t last long as finally the lights all around them switched off and the spotlights on the castle fanned out. Music started with a fanfare and then dissolved into a twinkling, tinkling melody.

Marik gasped, eyes flying open. He grasped Bakura’s shirt in excitement and Bakura just smirked, holding him tighter.

**_The second star to the right shines in the night for you,  
To tell you that the dreams you’ve planned really can come true._ **

The star at the top of the castle was lit up bright blue and Marik gazed at it with eyes full of wonder.

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

**_C’est cette deuxième étoile à droite au fond du ciel  
Qui, ce soir, t’envoie un signal et sa lumière paraît_ **

The lights danced on the castle, mirroring the twinkling stars above.

Bakura never thought he’d be one for romance; he’d been a thief and a bandit his entire life, relying on no-one, the very idea of letting someone get close to him was sickening. But then Marik had happened and it had turned both of their lives upside-down. Now Bakura couldn’t bear to think about life without him. He let the scent and feel of Marik wash over him as watched the show, hardly daring to acknowledge even to himself how happy he really was.

“This is magic,” Marik whispered.

“Yes,” Bakura replied, “yes I think it is.”

~

Marik shot one last glance over his shoulder at the golden lit gates behind them, the top of the castle still just visible over the entrance building. He sighed wistfully; it had been a truly magical day.

“We can come back, if you want.”

Marik whipped his head around to focus on his partner. Bakura was staring straight ahead, but there was colour high in his cheeks and the corners of his mouth were tugged upwards in a smile. His hair blew gently around his face in the evening breeze and he looked…so happy.

Any reply he’d like to have made stuck in Marik’s throat, the emotion that had been high within him for hours now finally reaching breaking point. He was forced to cough slightly as he turned his face away and Bakura gallantly pretended not to notice him brush his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Instead Bakura chuckled, throwing an arm out and pulling Marik smoothly to him. They moulded together; chest to chest, hip to hip, knee to knee.

“Oh Marik.” Bakura breathed.

“What?” Marik wound his arms tight around Bakura’s neck, grinning, eyes still shining.

“Idiot. Kiss me.” Bakura laughed with love in his voice.

So Marik did.


End file.
